Green&Brown
by Busybee 123
Summary: Stiles and Lydia oneshots.This how they're relationship becomes stronger as season 2 continue. It's a trilogy. I'm new here. So Reviews are very welcome. OOC's.
1. Chapter 1

Green + Brown

Lydia and Stiles were walking from school. They've been dating for a while, and loving every minute of it. They started dating the night Lydia was attacked by Peter Hale.

_Flash- Back_

_Lydia was sleeping in a hospital bed, while Stiles was in a chair next to the bed. Stiles had been there all night, making sure she was okay. She was the thing he lived for, the person that always made him smile. But he knew he would never have her. She was the most popular girl in school, and he was just the best friend of lacrosse player, Scott McCall. Stiles reached over and wanted to brushed a piece of strawberry blond hair out of her face, but her eyes opened before he could do it. _

''_Stiles''. Lydia said softly. _

''_Go back to sleep, you need rest''. He said. _

''_I just wanted to say thank you''. She said looking at him. _

''_No problem''. He said smiling. _

''_That manic could have killed me if it wasn't for you''. _

_Stiles just nodded. _

''_Have you been here all night''? She asked. _

''_No'', then sighed,'' Yeah''._

_Lydia smiled. _

''_I'm just glad you're safe''. Stiles said, and intertwined his hands with hers. _

_Lydia said nothing, so Stiles bravely leaned over and kissed her. At first, Lydia was shocked and then she kissed back, Lydia had her hands running through his short brown hair. The kiss gave all the feelings Stiles had for her, love, and passion, and protection, he wanted to protect her as long as he could. The kiss deepens as Stiles leaned in closer. They broke away to catch their breath. Stiles rested his forehead on top of hers._

''_You have no idea how long I wanted to do that''. Stiles said, breathing hard._

''_How long''. She asked, _

''_Since the third grade''. He said. Lydia closed her eyes then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She loved him right then and there. She opened her eyes again, and looked at him. She scooted over to make room for him. _

''_Lay down beside me''. She said quietly. Stiles did what he was told. Lydia rested her head on his neck and cuddled against him. Lydia felt sudden pain in her body. She whimpered._

''_You okay''. Stiles asked her. _

''_Yeah, just an aftershock''. She said. Stiles kissed her forehead._

''_You rest, please, for me''? He asked._

''_Okay''. She said and yawned. Lydia kissed Stiles gently then pulled away, and cuddled against him again._

_End of flash back _

Now they were walking to Lydia house for dinner. Her mother was making them spaghetti.

''Come on, Stiles, you know she doesn't like her guests to be late''. Lydia said dragging him down the street.

''Okay, I'm coming''. He said.

They walked down a dark alley.

''Are you sure you're going the right way''. Stiles asked.

''I know where my house is, Stiles''. Lydia said.

''Okay, just making sure''. Stiles said

Lydia rolled her eyes.

''Aw, the two weirdoes are walking home together''. A voice said, the couple turned around. It was Erica and Isaac.

''What do you want''? Stiles asked.

''Nothing, just taking a stroll''. She said sweetly. Stiles didn't believe her; he turned to Lydia, and whispered in her ear, run when I tell you to. She nodded.

''Leaving so soon''. Erica said stepping toward them. Isaac grabbed Lydia, pushed her against the wall.

''Leave her alone''. Stiles warned.

''Or what''? Erica asked.

''Or this''. Stiles threw a punch at her, but missed. Erica grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He was out cold.

''Please don't kill him''. Lydia begged.

''Very well, come with me''. Erica said. Lydia followed at her.

Stiles woke up in his bed room. He saw Scott sitting on the end of the bed.

''Thank God, I thought you were dead''. Scott said.

''Where is she''? Stiles asked sitting up.

''We don't know, my best guess is that Erica has her''. Scott exclaimed.

''How did you find me''? Stiles asked.

''It wasn't find me who found you it was Allison; she was walking to my house.'' Scott explained.

''God, my head hurts like crazy''. Stiles rubbing his head.

''Yeah, Erica hit you pretty hard''. Scott said.

''For a girl''. Stiles said.

''Well, she is a werewolf''. Scott said smiled.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and got off the bed.

''Where are you going?'' Scott asked.

''To find Lydia''. Stiles said.

''We don't even know where she is''. Scott said.

''So what, I can't just stand here waiting around''. Stiles said.

''I know, but once we figure out- ''

''That could take weeks''.

''Actually, no it won't'', Allison said, walking into the room.

''Why, you found her''. Stiles asked.

''Yeah, she's at the old wood factory a-.'' but Stiles was already gone.

Lydia was in a cell lying down on the floor trying to get some sleep. She knew she was going to die. These people are ruthless and have no mercy. The only thing that was on her mind was Stiles. She knew he would find her, but she hoped it was in time. Lydia wanted to tell him she loved him, but she knew it was a one and a million chance. Suddenly, she felt really tired and closed her eyes.

_Dream_

_She was on a bed sleeping in bed, it was dark, and she looked over and saw a dark figure beside her. _

''_Stiles''. she whispered. _

_He rolled over and smiled at her, his dark brown eyes making her melt. _

''_You okay''?. He asked._

''_Yeah''. She said. _

_Stiles reached over and ran his fingers through her hair, and pulled her closer to him. Lydia kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. Stiles pulled away. _

''_What's wrong''? She asked him. _

'' _I wanted to tell you something''. Stiles said. _

''_What is it''? She asked. _

''_I love you''. He said softly._

''_I love you too''. She said and kissed him again. _

_End of dream. _

Lydia woke up, she smiled and wished that happen in real life. Around the cell she heard footsteps; she assumed it was Erica coming to torture her again.

''Lydia''. Stiles said. She stood up and walked over to the front of the cell. Stiles appeared on the other side of the cell. She smiled, ''Do you have the keys''. She asked. He toke the keys and unlocked the cell. Lydia hugged him tightly.

''I missed you''. Stiles said.

She buried her head into his chest as he stroked her hair gently.

''Aw, Romeo and Juliet are together again''. Erica said. Stiles pulled Lydia behind him, protectively.

Erica smiled evilly. Isaac roughly grabbed Stiles and started mauling him. Erica was holding Lydia back.

''Please stop, let him go''. She begged Erica. There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Isaac, I think he's had enough''. Erica said. Isaac released Stiles, who had blood all over him. Erica released Lydia, who fell to her knees beside Stiles. Lydia looked at Stiles, who was bleeding.

''Stiles, you're going to be okay''. She said and caressed his cheek, her eyes filled with tears.

''I love you, so much''. She said quietly.

''I love you too''. Stiles said. She laid her head on his chest. She got her cell phone, and called Scott.

When she hung up, Scott said that, ''He's on his way''.

''Lydia, it's not going to make a difference''.

''What do you mean''?

''I'll be dead by the time they get here''.

''Don't say that''.

''You know it's true''. They were silent for a while, Lydia listened to Stiles heart beat, and it was getting slower and slower by the minute.

''Stiles''.

''Yeah''.

''Can we make this moment last longer''.

''Sure, by doing what''.

Lydia kissed him; she put all her love for him into that one kiss. They kissed slowly, letting their feeling take control. Lydia was on top of him, then Stiles sat up against the wall, so he could kiss her better, they're hands were in each other's hair. Lydia pulled away to catch her breath. She softly kissed Stiles forehead. Stiles pressed his lips against her fingertips lovingly. Lydia noticed, he was starting to close his eyes.

''Stiles, stay awake''. She said shaking him gently.

''I love you''. Lydia said. Stiles smiled and closed his eyes.

''Stiles, ''she said shaking him. He didn't have a heartbeat. She started to sob knowing he was gone. She hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

Lydia, where are you. Scott called.

''In here''. She said. Scott and Allison walked in.

'' Oh my god''. Allison said.

Scott knelt down beside Lydia,'' I'm so sorry''. She didn't say anything, she was too heartbroken.

Scott and Allison toke her home, she didn't talk very much. She crawled into her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She looked outside and saw a shooting star and wished that the man she loved was alive.

The next day, she got up and went to get the mail. As she walked down to the mail box. Then she saw a man that she never thought she seen again. Stiles. She called. He turned around. She started to run toward him and tackled him, now they were on the grass.

''Lydia, what are you doing''. He asked.

''I missed you so much''. Lydia said.

''I was only gone for a day''. He said laughing.

She smiled and kissed him. They were kissing for a few minutes and were rolling in the grass.

Lydia had grass in her hair. Stiles pulled the grass away. Lydia rested her head on his forehead.

''I'm glad you're okay''. She said.

''Me too''. He said.

Then there lips were connected once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ordinary Day

Lydia POV's

I was lying in bed with Stiles. My head was on his chest. I lifted my head to see the clock. 4:30. I groaned, I wish I could go to sleep. I laid my head back on Stiles chest and listened to his heartbeat. Thump… Thump…. Thump. It felt warm. I looked up at Stiles, who was snoring. I wonder how he could I go to sleep so fast. I got up, and carefully climbed off the bed.

''Where are you going''? I turned around and saw Stiles looking at me.

I smiled at him, ''just going to get a midnight snack''.

''Okay''. He said and rolled over facing the window.

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

There were some ice cream sandwiches, frozen chicken wings, and a bowl of potato salad. I picked the ice cream sandwich. I sat down at my table in the dining room.

''Lydia, it's late what are you doing up''? It was Stiles standing in the doorway.

''I'll be up in a minute okay''. I said taking a bite of my ice cream sandwich. Instead of listening to me he sat down beside me.

''I'll wait''. He said taking my hand. I smiled, he smiled back. After eating my sandwich, Stiles and I went upstairs. I crawled in to bed, and Stiles crawled beside me. I snuggled against him, and fell asleep.

The next morning…

I woke up to blast sunlight, I rubbed my eyes.

''Stiles''. I said, looking at him. He didn't answer. I shook his shoulder, he groaned. I rolled my eyes. I went into the bathroom, grabbed a pail and filled it with water. I walked back into my bedroom, hands on my hips.

''Stiles, this is your final warning''. I said. He still didn't wake up; I poured all the water on him.

He jolted awake.

''What the hell, Lydia''!. He said now sitting up.

''I warned you''. I said, grinning. I walked down stairs and started to cook breakfast. I put eggs on the pan. I then started to make pancakes; and sprinkled chocolate chips on them. I started to place plates and forks.

''Food smell's good''. Stiles said.

''Thanks''. I said, flipping the pancakes.

''Are they almost done''? Stiles asked, sitting at the table.

''Yes, hold you're horses''. I said smiling at him. I slid the pancakes off the pan and onto a plate.

''Here's breakfast''. I said handing Stiles the plate.

…..

After eating breakfast, Stiles and I got dressed, and got ready for school.

''Ready Stiles''. I called waiting outside.

''Coming''. Stiles said quickly, he ran down the stairs, with such speed he tripped.

''Are you okay''. I asked, trying not to laugh. I held out my hand and he toke it.

''I'm fine''. He said

''We're going to be late''. I said grabbing his arm.

They walked over to his jeep, ''after you'' Stiles said, opening the door for me.

''Thank you. I said getting into the jeep.

…..

Stiles and I walked into school, He was holding me hand. We started to walk to my locker. My best friend Allison walked over to us,

''Hey guys''.

''Hey''.

''So, I'm having a party tonight, want to come''? Allison asked.

''Sure''. I said. Stiles nodded.

''Where's Scott''? Stiles asked looking around.

Allison shrugged, ''haven't seen him all day''.

''We should be going to English, Allison''. I said grabbing my books out of my locker.

''Okay''.

''See you later Stiles''. I said kissing his cheek.

''Bye''. He said, heading to his math class.

After school, me and Allison went shopping for the party.

''How about this one''? I asked her, showing her a blue dress.

''It's pretty''.

''Thanks.

''Do you think Stiles would like it''?

''Stiles likes everything you were''.

I frowned. ''Not true''.

''Very true.'' She said smiling.

I went back to looking for dresses. I found two other dresses that I thought were pretty.

''How about this''?

''I like those, their beautiful''.

''I think I will buy pink one''.

Allison picked a blue stripped dress.

At home, I put my dress on with matching hand band.

''You look beautiful''. Stiles said after I was finished. He was wearing a tux, the same one on night of the dance.

''You look very handsome''. I commented.

''Thank you''.

Stiles looked at his watch. ''We're going to be late.

''Kay. I'm coming''.

At the party…

''You guys made it''. Allison said, as we walked into her house. There were balloons, in all shapes and sizes. A rainbow of colors. I saw the food tables. Cakes, pies, pizza, mini burgers, nachos and hot dogs.

''Nice party''. I said.

''Thanks''. She said smiling.

As the party went on, I watched Stiles eat five hot dogs, three pieces of pie, and two slices of cake. I'm surprised that he didn't throw up. I think that was his record. I was drinking punch, when a guy who was super weird walked over to me.

''Hellooo''. His voice was slurpy.

''What do you want.''? I asked clearly annoyed.

''Why don't we go someplace''… he said grabbing my hand. I pulled away.

''I have a boyfriend''. I said.

''You mean that wimp, Stiles is a dork''. The guy said leaning in to kiss me.

I stepped back, _why can't this guy leave me alone._

''Go away''. I pulled him away. I felt everyone staring at us.

''Come on.. ju- ''Before he could finish I felt a hand push me push of the way, in an instant I saw Stiles punching the guy. There was blood gushing out of his nose.

''Stiles stop''. I said trying to get him off of the guy. Scott, who came out of nowhere, pulled Stiles off of the guy. Scott's eyes were burning with rage.

''Stiles, go''. he told him, then looked at me. ''Take Lydia with you''.

Stiles grabbed my arm and led out of the house.

''Stiles...'' I said stopping him.

''What''? He asked, looking back at me.

''Why did you do that''? I asked.

He didn't do anything but shake his head. We eventually got to his jeep. Like always, he opened the door for me. I got inside. He started the car and started speeding down the road. I looked at him for a long time. I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his and squeezed. He turned and smiled at me.

''Stiles, please tell me why you did that''. I begged.

''You wouldn't understand''. He said keeping his eyes on the road.

''If you would tell me maybe I could''. I said.

He sighed; he knew I would keep asking. He drove to the side of the road.

''Lydia, you're the smartest, prettiest girl in the whole school; all the guys are pretty much after you. Somehow I'm the luckiest guy, because the hottest girl at school is dating a geek like me. And I don't want the best thing that's ever happened to me to be taken away. He stared straight into my eyes.

''Stiles, even through you can be a total idiot sometimes, you can be the sweetest, kindest and the most compassionate guy I ever met''. He said nothing, but I could tell he was happy on the inside.

…..

''I'm going to take a shower''. Stiles said. When we walked into my house, He walked upstairs in silence. I could tell he was still upset. I cooked my supper, which was steak. After dinner, I went upstairs to my room I heard him into the shower.

_This part rated T/M. _

_He probably needs some comfort._ I took all my clothes off and knocked on the door. What is it? He asked opening the door.

''Can I come in''?

''Yeah, sure''.

I walked into the steamy, hot shower. Stiles got back into the shower and I followed. I stood and watched as he washed his hair.

''Lydia''.

''Yeah''.

''Come here...''

He grabbed my waist and pulled me toward his naked body. I put my head on his chest. I felt the hot water running down our bodies.

''Stiles''. I whispered, rubbing his back. He pulled away from me and leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped his arms around his neck. He gently ran his soft fingers through my wet hair. Stiles backed me against the wall, our lips broke contact as he pulled away to catch his breath.

''What was that for''? I asked.

''For making me realize that you're right''.

''I knew it''.

''Yeah, I know''. He said quietly.

Stiles kissed my neck. I held my breath.

''Stiles... please''. I said, trying not to give into him.

''You know you want to''. He kissed my nose.

''Fine. Five minutes''. I said.

''Deal''. He said kissing me again.

After what was supposed to be five minutes ended up being two hours. Now laying Stiles chest, I was very tired.

''Tonight was amazing''. Stiles said kissing the top of my head.

I rolled my eyes. But he was right.

''Thank you''. I said.

''For what''?

''Sticking up for me''.

''Anytime.''

I kissed his forehead.

''I love you''.

''Love you too''.

Then I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

L&S

Lydia POV

It was my schools champion ship lacrosse game. Stiles, my boyfriend, were playing with his best friend Scott McCall. Stiles was doing pretty good, for a person who never plays. I turned my head toward the forest. Peter was staring at me. I felt a shiver down my back. I focused back to the game. We were winning. A few minutes later it was half time. I got off the bleachers and walked over to Stiles.

''Hey''. Stiles greeted me.

''Hi''. I said.

''How did I do so far''? He asked.

You did pretty good so far. I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him, he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes. Then I heard screaming, we suddenly pulled away. Stiles let go of me and started looking for around.

''Come on''. Stiles said, grabbing my arm.

We ran to the middle of the field. I saw a bloody body. I remember Stiles looking like that. I shook away the memory, it was too painful. Stiles looked at me.

''Lydia, go home''.

''No''.

''Please, I don't want anything bad happening to you''.

''I'll be fine''.

''Can you at least go find my dad and Mrs. McCall''?

''Fine''. I said sadly.

''Hey''. He said softly. He grabbed my hand.

I looked into his eyes, they were full of love. I pressed my forehead against his.

''Everything will be fine. Okay''.

''Okay''. I said still unsure.

We separated. I went back to the bleachers; Mrs. McCall was going crazy, rocking back in forth. I walked on and found Scott with Allison's Grandpa.

''Scott, what's going on''?

He shrugged, clearly lying. I rolled my eyes at Scott's utter stupidity. I walked in to the forest. It was cold.

''Nice night were having''. A voice said.

I turned around and saw Peter.

''What do you want''?

''Nothing, really, did you know that boy won't survive tonight''.

''Yes, he will, he's strong''.

''Oh really, then why is he about to be ripped to be pieces''.

I heard a scream, it was Stiles.

I ran back on to the field to see Stiles with the Kanima. His shirt and jeans were ripped. There was blood

''Stiles''. I said gently.

''Run''. He told me. I shook my head and toke and step toward them.

''Don't come any closer''. Stiles said.

The kanima released Stiles and ran toward me.

''No''! Stiles yelled, ''Lydia Run''!

I started running, but the monster tackled me. I felt it rip though my clothes. I heard Stiles scream my name again before everything went dark.

Stiles POV

The kanima was killing the love of my life right in front of me, I couldn't do anything about it, and I was paralyzed.

''Please, let her go''. I begged it.

It started at me with its dark yellow eyes.

''Do whatever you want to me, just leave her alone''. I said close to tears.

I heard a loud howl from the distance, the kanima ran toward the sound.

''Thank God''. I said to myself. I had to get to Lydia, she was probably dying. I tried to move my arms. They moved just enough for me to crawl, I started to slowly crawl over to her. Finally, I got to her. She was literally covered in blood. ''Please, don't be dead''. I said.

I shook her gently.

''Lydia, please wake up''.

I ran my hand through her hair. She opened her eyes.

''Stiles''. She said weakly.

''Hey''.

''Are you okay''?

''I'm fine, just some bruises''.

She lifted her hand and wiped the tears off my face.

''I'm so sorry''.

''Why''?

''I couldn't protect you better''.

Lydia looked at me lovingly.

''You did you're best''.

''Yeah, sure I did''. I said sacasticly

Lydia grabbed the collar of my shirt and crashed her lips against mine. I felt all my pain in my body fade away. I deepened the kiss by tilting my head. Gladly, I felt my hands move. I placed my hands on her cheeks. I felt her hands on my chest. I pulled away first.

She smiled happily.

''Stiles, If I don't make it-''. She began

''Don't say that''. I said kissing her nose.

''Once I get my body to move, I'll go find help''.

She nodded.

We were laying there what felt like hours, just talking, about completely normal things. Like our lives were normal.

''Do you think you can stand''? Lydia asked.

''I'll try''. I stood up carefully. I knelt down and picked Lydia up.

''Where are we going''? She asked putting her head on my chest.

''To find Mrs. McCall, she'll know what to do''.

I finally got the parking lot; people were still running and screaming. I found Mrs. McCall by her car.

''Where's Scott''. She asked franticly.

''I didn't know, but Lydia needs help''. I said.

She nodded. We put Lydia in the car. I squeezed Lydia's hand.

''You're going to be fine''. I said softly.

She smiled.

''Stiles''. Mrs. McCall said, we're going to have to take her to the hospital''.

''Okay''.

At the hospital…..

I sat down in the hospital, Lydia was still in surgery.

''Are you okay''? Alison asked as she sat down beside me.

''Do you think I'm okay''? This is my fault.

''No, you were paralyzed, she going to be fine, Stiles''. Allison said.

''Hey''. I asked looking around, ''Where's Scott''?

''He's on his way''. Allison said. Then Mrs. McCall came down the hall.

I stood up, ''is she okay''? I asked.

Mrs. McCall smiled, ''yes, she's fine, she want to see you''.

I sighed with relief. We started to walk to her room.

''She's in here''. She said.

I hugged Mrs. McCall tightly, thank you. I whispered in her ear.

''You're welcome''. She said as we pulled away.

I walked inside, Lydia was eating a salad and watching TV, which I assumed was HGTV. She smiled when she saw me. I prompt up a chair next to her bed. She put her salad on the table beside her bed.

''So''. I asked, ''how are you feeling''?

''Better, the medicine they gave me stopped the pain''.

I stared at her for awhile. She looked at me.

''What''? She asked, clearly innocent.

I laughed, ''Nothing''.

She gave me sideway glance. ''Seriously, what is it''?

I leaned over and kissed her softly. Her hands were clinging to my chest, like it was our last. She pulled me closer, in till I was on the bed on top of her. I pulled away, and ran my fingers through her soft strawberry- blonde hair.

''I love you'', I said as I kissed the top of her head.

''I love you too''. She said. I laid down beside her, she yawned and put her head on my chest.

''I'm surprised that you weren't scared''. I said.

''I'm kind of use to it, I guess''. She said staring in to my eyes.

We didn't talk very much after that, we were both exhausted. I felt Lydia's soft breathing against my neck. She was sound asleep. I felt her cling to me tighter as she was going deeper in her dream. I watched TV for a while. The show was about how people hoarding things. It was pretty interesting.

''Please… stop''. Lydia muttered against me. She started shaking.

''Lydia wake up''. I said.

''Leave him alone''. Lydia said, louder this time.

''Lydia, wake up''. I said sternly.

She woke up, startled. Her eyes were filled with tears.

''Stiles,'' she said quietly . She hugged me tightly and sobbed into my shirt.

''Shh.. It's okay'', I said soothing her.

''They were killing, Scott, Allison, even you''. She said softly.

I hugged her to my chest,

''That's not going to happen''. I said trying to reassure her.

''It already has''. She cried. I sighed, remembering how devastated she was when I died.

''I can't lose you again''. She said. I kissed her deeply. Her hand went through my hair. Her lips were soft against mine. She wrapped her arms around me. I cupped her face with my hands. I pulled away,

''You will never lose me''. I said.

She snuggled against me again. ''I love you so much''. She said.

''I know''. I said.


	4. Chapter 4

L&S

Night-Mare

Lydia's POV

_Dreaming _

_I was walking through a dark forest, tall trees everywhere. I then I was in a crowded lunch room. Stiles were standing beside me. _

_Lydia, what's wrong? He asked. _

_Nothing. I said. But something felt wrong._

_Out of nowhere Jackson came over and drenched me in spinach. Everyone was laughing, even stiles. _

_I felt horrible, I ran out of the room. The area changed to that I was in a forest again. _

_No one likes you. A voice whispered. _

No one_ cares. _

_Leave me alone. I called out to it. _

I jolted awake, drenched in sweat. I was breathing hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away

''Don't touch me''. I said standing up. Stiles looked hurt.

''What are you talking about, what did I do''? He asked.

''You hate me''. I said.

Stiles grabbed my hand, ''No, I love you''. He said. I shook my head, and grabbed my bag.

''Lydia, what is going on''? Stiles asked, walking over to me. I didn't answer; I put all my clothes in my bag.

''Where are you going''?

'' Home''.

''Lydia, its two o'clock in the morning''.

''So''.

''So, you can't walk around the town at night''.

''What? Are you your father now!''

'' Lydia, you need to rest''. He pleaded.

I walked out of the room and Stiles followed.

''Lydia, please. I could hear the hurt in his voice, you're not strong enough''.

''You're saying I'm weak''. I said.

''No, it's just-''

'' I get it''.

''Lydia, what's going on''? He said softly.

''Nothing''. I said quietly. I grabbed my keys to my house, and walked outside.

At first, I didn't hear any footsteps. Then two arms wrapped around me.

''Please, don't leave''. Stiles muttered.

I turned around, tears streamed around my cheeks, ''you said you hated me, that you didn't care a thing about me''. I didn't realize that I was hitting his chest.

''I was covered in spinach, everyone laughed at me, even you''.

''Lydia, that was a dream''. Stiles said, hold my fist in his hand.

''How are you so calm about this''? I said, looking in his eyes.

''Because I know you don't mean it''. He said

I hit him harder, each time putting my anger out on him. Finally I crumpled into his arms, he held me tightly.

''I hate you''. I said sobbing into his shirt.

''No, you don't''. He said, stoking my hair. I stared into his eyes, I'm sorry I whispered.

''I know''. We just stood there in each other's arms. He knew I didn't mean anything I said. I loved him so much.

Stiles lifted my chin, and kissed me deeply. I cupped his face with my hands. When we pulled away. I rubbed my nose against his. He laughed.

''What''? I asked.

''Nothing''.

He grabbed my arm and we walked back into the house.

As we laid down on his bed. He wrapped his around my waist.

''Can you tell me about your dream''. Stiles asked.

I nodded and explained to him.

That was some dream he said, after I was finished.

I nodded. I ran my fingers through his hair.

Everything is going to be okay. He said, as snuggled against him. He grabbed one of his blankets at the edge of the bed covered us with it. I felt warm and safe.

''Do you think life will ever be normal for us''.I asked.

I don't know. He said, he laced his fingers with mine. I smiled.

''Intill then, we'll find out it''. He said, ''together''.


End file.
